Aori Kirishima
Aori Kirishima '(霧島アオリ, ''Kirishima Aori) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure, a distant decendant of Kirigakure's Yuki Clan, and the leader of Team Aori. WIP.' Background Personality Aori is a cheerful, upbeat,and sometimes overly polite person. She's usually friendly and affable, and often is a person people feel like they can trust or talk to easily. Despite denying it, she acts mothering to her students and tries to take care of them in subtle ways. Aori typically appears as emotionally open and doesn't supress much of her reactions. On the other side, however, as she's secretive by habit and hides a lot of things about her, including the details of her past, and was a frequent liar as a child. In her adulthood, she still won't always be honest in order to be tactful and keep the peace. When asked about her past, she usually redirects the conversation or becomes more clipped and touchy, and speaks but doesn't actually reveal much of anything. Despite her past not being extremely tragic in the usual sense, it's caused her a lot of stress and questioning, making that the reason she's reluctant to talk about it. However, if Aori is questioned too much, her much more volitile behavior comes out. In that mood, she's quiet, aloof, somewhat depressed, and quick to blame or lash out at others. Being polite, friendly and a mediator doesn't always mean she's kind, and Aori can be angered or even enraged fairly easily. When she's extremely angry, she can be cruel, become loud, and disregard others coldy, and is unusually physically agressive. This rare behavior has gained many remarks and somewhat of a reputation, especially in relation to her deep red hair and, more secretively, to her former ties to the "Village of the Bloody Mist." She holds some long-standing antagonisim with her siblings, and she tends to act as negatively, if not more negatively, towards them as they do towards her. Appearance Aori has fair skin, spiky dark red hair in a long, low ponytail and pupilless light blue eyes. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Inherited from her paternal grandmother, Aori possess a rare combonation nature transformation kekkei genkai: the Ice Release. This allows her to use water and wind simultaniously to create frost, snow, and ice. She cabable of using her ice for muliple uses, but she prefers long-range offensive techniques. These include creating spears, blades, and arrows of ice, ravaging ice and snow animals, and blinding icy snowstorms. She can also create wide-range frost to conceal her movements and shadow clones made soley of ice. Aori is also capable of using her two natures seperately, favoring wide-ranging Water Release techniuqes and more precise Wind Release attacks. Other Skills Being a Jōnin, she is profient in genjutsu and taijutsu alongside ninjutsu. She is an above averagely strong and fast person. Not much of her taijutsu is shown, but when it is, she can attack and defeat many people barehanded. Her high skill may be exaggerated by the face she mostly uses taijutsu when angry, increasing her adrenaline and single-mindedness. She's also good at genjutsu, and capable of easily dispelling most. Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission Konoha Plans Recapture Mission Yakumo Kurama Rescue Mission Sunagakure Support Mission Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friend's Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tail's Appearance Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Chikara Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifiting in Silent Darkness The Last: Naruto the Movie Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for A Wedding Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Video Games Trivia *Aori (煽り) means "gust" and Kirishima (霧島) means "fog island." Her alias, Sakama Hikako, means "day past" (日過, ''Hikako) and "between Osaka" (坂間'', Sakama''). *According to the databook(s): **Her hobby is playing difficult board games. **She wants to fight Tobirama Senju (first databook) and her father (third databook). **Her favorite foods are cherries, and her least favorite is raw eel. **Her favorite phrase is "To continue is power." (継続は力なり, Keizoku wa chikara nari) **Aori has completed 710 official missions in total: 150 D-rank, 169 C-rank, 220 B-rank, 151 A-rank, 20 S-rank. **She is right-handed. Reference infobox picture based off of a kushina screenshot. oc belongs to me, oniyuri-chan, and all of kishimoto & studio perriot's stuff belongs to them. Category:DRAFT